sessionstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Girika Cassus
Girika Cassus, also known by his PesterChum handle, abhorrentEmbrace, is one of the trolls. His associated sign is a sideways Cancer (♋) and he is one of few trolls with four horns, the other known one being Brahma. He has a duality theme similar to Sollux, and in fact takes many characteristics from him, such as programming, having two differently colored eyes, and even having the same blood color. He is the only player to dream on both Derse and Prospit. These similarity may indicate some relation to Sollux through genetics, however his home seems to indicate his ancestors had an appreciation for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and bad movies, so it's anyone's guess, really. Considering it's been hundreds of years after the Credits of Homestuck, it doesn't matter too much. His typing quirk changes many times throughout the adventure, as well as his appearance, possibly suggesting that Cassus is going through an identity crisis. Cassus also shows traits of being socially awkward. In almost all instances of first contact with others, Cassus appears to be shy and unsure of himself. He also seems to be desperate for relationships, as seen through his clinging to Cadell, his Moirail. His username, abhorrentEmbrace, reflects how Cassus possibly feels about himself, as abhorrent is defined as "inspiring disgust and loathing", and embrace means to "hold (someone) closely in one's arms, especially as a sign of affection." As Cassus is traditionally a shut-in, he views himself as repulsive, and probably believes that's the reason he's never had any full quadrants. Etymology Something about his name goes here}} Biography Cassus lives in a house littered with Family Heirlooms, such as the posters hanging in his room. Not much is currently known about his home life, but the fact that he's a shut-in suggests he may live alone in The Middle of Nowhere(?) He is a fairly decent programmer, arguably the best one out of all the players. He has a triple-monitor display setup in his room, where he presumably does all of his programming. He is also a psionic, giving him the power of telekinesis, which is most likely a trait he received through his bloodline. His weapon of choice is primarily any sword that he deems acceptable. His Lusus is a Lynx that gets killed and prototyped through the events of the game. Cassus is the first player introduced in the adventure and, in fact, is the first player to make mention of the dream planets, Derse and Prospit, which becomes a central theme in Act 1. Act 1 Cassus is the first character to be introduced, and is the one who sparks the discovery of dream planets. By starting a memo on PesterChum, he brings most of the main characters together online, and sets the stones for the story. He is shown to have dreamselves on both Derse and Prospit, and is closely connected to these entities. At some point in Act 1, Derse Cassus gets stabbed by Jack Noir, who he decides to nickname Spades Slick, after the Homestuck Exile, who is detailed (alongside the rest of the Midnight Crew) in Sburbian lore left behind by their ancestors. While this doesn't kill him initially, it seriously weakens his dreamself. Eventually, he and Brahma have an encounter in Derse, where they decide to go to the Derse Library in order to gain more knowledge on the Midnight Crew. Derse Cassus later ends up being killed, but not before tossing Spades into the outer ring. Even later in Act 1, Edrich sends a torrent download for what appears to be information on Dream Planets. In reality, he ends up sending them a Corrupted SBURB, which lays the ground work for the later implemented GLITCH. Cassus is one of the few who can actually access the file on his computer, and attempts to hack it. While he's unable to get a lot from the file, he does manage to activate a timer, denoting how long it will be until SBURB activates. Unfortunately, the file causes his computer to crash multiple times, though he does eventually get it sorted out. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters